


Drabble: Wake up call

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [30]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, For if you need to smile!, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Other, This is just teeth rottingly cute, Tickling, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For a person on tumblr who asked for something cute and domestic with Bloodhound!OrIn which you're not a morning person, and Bloodhound knows just how to get you to wake up.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader
Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Drabble: Wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna support me, request me, or check out more of my content you can find it at my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess (HAVE TO BE 18+ TO FOLLOW AND INTERACT, HAVE AGE IN BIO)
> 
> My SFW tumblr I rb my sfw onto is @PlumpPeachPrincess
> 
> If you wanna tag me on Twitter for whatever reasons too, my Twitter is @PlumpPeachyGirl (Same rules apply 18+)

The cottage you lie in now is quiet save for the soft chirping of birds outside and the buzzing of insects.

You lie in a bed made of wood and built by hand. The mattress is soft, covered in soft fabrics of skinned beasts, their fur caressing your body and the soft quilted fabric stitched underneath cool against your skin. 

The light filtering through the sheer, fluttering curtains from an open window make you softly whine in your throat, rolling onto your side to bury your face into the pillow you’re lying on. You hear your pillow make a soft noise, vibrating under your head with soft laughter and you frown.

“ Shhhh , sleeping.” You grumble to your pillow, throwing an arm over the length of it. Your pillow chuckles this time, and you grunt in reply.

“You shall never be a morning person, my love?” Comes the alluring accented voice of your pillow. Or, well, you suppose your lover now that you’re more awake. You whine in return, letting Bloodhound shift a bit until they can wrap one arm around you, stroking your side as you rest your cheek against their chest. Your rest your ear against them to hear their breathing, the soft thrum of their heart. It’s methodical, relaxing, slowly luring you deeper and deeper as your breathing settles once again until you feel that slow lure of-

“Beloved,” Bloodhound interrupts your blissful moment, their voice sounding deeper with your head against their chest. You groan as if you were just stabbed, rolling over onto your side and grumbling as they burst out with soft laughter. “You cannot stay in bed all morning.”

“ S’what you think.” You grumble back, only to squeal when their cold hands sneak under your shirt. Your eyes snap open, squirming and kicking as they wind their freezing arms around you, holding you hostage in their spooning.

Their laughter is like music to your ears as they press their cold lips to your neck to muffle the sound. You squeak at that too, arching your back as if you could keep away from their freezing flesh. “I yield! I yield-  ** BLOODHOUND DON’T YOU DARE ** \--” 

You end up squealing louder, your voice going higher in octave as their chilled fingers trace up along your abdomen. Ruthlessly starting to gently poke at your ticklish spots until you’re a giggling, thrashing mess. Only managing to wiggle out of their grasp when you do a  last ditch effort and roll off the bed. Thankfully it’s not so high up so you only make a dull thump, but you take the furs with you, wrapped up in them like an angry cocoon.

When you look up, your face flushed and brows furrowed, you see Bloodhound lying on their abdomen over the side of the bed. They smile sweetly at you, cocking their head like a puppy who has done no wrong as their thick crimson curls follow the motion. “Ah, so you can be awake before noon?” A teasing curl to their full lips that makes you smile, but you quickly hide it in your furs so they don’t know.

“Fuck you.” You grumble without a single once of malice in your voice. It’s worth it to watch them grin, dimples pressing to their cheeks as they crawl out of the bed. They sit, their back resting against the bed as you inch over like the angry caterpillar you are until they can scoop you up into their arms and press apologetic kisses to your face.

Maybe waking up this early wasn’t so bad.

Maybe.


End file.
